F You Fan Fiction
by TAJNace
Summary: kyle and stan come across fanfiction and are absorbed into a whole crazy new world...
1. Chapter 1

F You Fan Fiction!

Hello boys and girls. First off I am not that funny so if you want the characters to say something that is, tell me and I will give you credit.

Second off when you read this story I am kinda ripping on fan fiction hence the title but in all seriousness fan fiction is awesome and those who write it are awesome and those who read it are even better but this idea has been nagging at me. Like really what would the boys do if they discovered they were on fan fiction then I just south parked it up cause only in south park could this really happen.

Lastly the legal stuff. Yawn I know but I gotta do (I do not feel like getting sued : (

-south park belongs to it creators

Fan fiction belongs to its creators

If something I am saying seems a lot like your story like one of the "things that are going to happen" I might not ask, but I will say whose specific idea it was and if I do mention a story it is a complement… that means I remember it.

There is also mention of Style, Bunny, Creek, TweekxClyde and most likely others and WendyxBebe

And now back to the show

"Oh my god, this is so stupid" Stan complained as he absently played with his pencil. He and Kyle were working on a project about the fiction that was written about South Park.

"I know, I mean who would write a novel about this crappy town" Kyle said to his best friend since preschool as he looked on the computer for anything written about South Park but with no luck.

"Anyways the other day me and Wendy were holding hands and I didn't puke" Stan said proudly. For him this was a big accomplishment. "I mean I didn't even gag"

"Seriously dude." Kyle said surprised. "Oh wait… I think I found something… kick ass I found this site and it says there is over 7,000 pieces of fiction online about South Park."

"Cool what site is it, no wiki or else Mr. Garrison will be pissed off"

"No… this site look alright it called fan fiction… hmmm let me click on this one…" after several minutes of reading a look of horror crossed Kyle's face.

"What is it dude" Stan asked concerned.

Kyle was so shocked he couldn't even swear "it's about us… doing things"

"What things" Stan asked twice as concerned as before as he leaned over his friend and read what it wrote out loud. "As Stan tenderly held Kyle's … what the fu…"

Before Stan could finish the profanity a strange wave pulsed out from the computer causing the boys to tingle as it left the room. Scared out of their mind all they could do was look at each other until Kyle broke it "fuck this I am going home, screw the project, screw Mr. Garrison, I am done, later Stan"

"yeah bye" Stan said suddenly yawning as Kyle flustered stormed out of the room. Stan slowly walked towards the bed and before his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm went as Stan slowly slipped out of his dreamless slumber. As he tried to stretch the stiffness out of his limbs he noticed a red haired teen snuggling on his bare chest.

"ahhh rape!" Stan screamed. The teen awoke instantly looked at with large glittering green eyes _they are like emeralds _Stan thought to himself. _Wait what?_

His eyes shifted from tiredness to absolute fear. "Oh my god, I just got raped by a pedophile" he screamed

"Dude, you are older than me, I'm like nine" Stan said confused

"Dude, your like sixteen, and I am nine so… wait Stan… what the hell is going on, what did the fat-ass do this time" the teen said with his eyebrows angrily scrunched together.

_This reminds me of someone wait I know _"oh my god, Kyle? What happened to you you're so old!"

"Well what ever happened to me happened to you too." Kyle replied bitterly.

Both boys stood up to find a mirror, and finding out in the worst possible way that they were naked under the sheets Kyle caught himself staring at his naked friend. _Oh my god what is wrong with me and why is Stan so so NO bad thought go away, wait why_

"Why does my ass hurt?" Kyle asked really not wanting to find out.

"That is because you are always bottom you dumb bitch" Stan said his voice bitter and nasally as he slipped on a blue hat with a yellow pompom from on of the many drawer of his dresser.

"Stan that was seriously harsh, and how you know that" Kyle said deeply blushing

"Said what?" asked Stan looking seriously puzzled.

"Don't lie, you just said that I was a bottom and a bitch" Kyle's voice raising with each and every world.

" dude seriously it doesn't matter. But really what the hell happened to us. I mean it is like we are in another universe"

**dumbass** …


	2. Chapter 2

F You Fan fiction!

Chapter 2: Craig

Thanks for all the great comments and all the reads it is great to know that my story is being read!

Anyways I always love to hear your comments so do not be shy!

**Dumbass… **

"What the hell was that!" Stan screamed suddenly.

"What the hell was what" said Stan's ginger haired best friend Kyle, who has become a teen over night.

**What the fuck Stan. It's Craig. **

"What! Craig, what the hell are you doing in my head, you are such an asshole Craig!" Kyle, who was even more concerned than before gave his best friend a look that said _what the hell dude_

"God damn it," Stan started with his hand pinching his nose. "Kyle apparently Craig is in my head and he is talk to me right now"

Kyle's usually pale face was turning a red colour and Stan prepared to get an earful from Kyle when suddenly the door burst open and in came Tweek, who jumped onto Stan knocking the both to the ground.

"Now what" Kyle sighed annoyed.

"Gah, I missed you so much Craig" Tweek said while cuddling Stan.

"Tweek? Is that you Dude? And what do you mean by Craig" said Stan.

A look of regret crossed Tweek's face as he scampered, "Sorry, si-since you were wearing his hat I ju-just assumed that you were him." A look that had been on both of the boys faces this morning, one of confusion, was once again on Stan's as he ripped the hat off look at it and threw it to the ground then a moment later a look of hate crossed Stan's face as he bent over picked the hat up and brushed it off once again putting it on his head. While Tweek's once embarrassed face turned to one of pure delight.

"Craig" Tweek yelled in delight without a twitch as he jumped into Stan's of whom caught him easily.

"Hey babe, how are you? I haven't seem you in way to long" Stan said in a dark nasally voice as he grabbed the blonds and dragged him toward him, embracing him in an over protective hug. All the while Kyle just stared gapping at the two boys until he relised…

"Craig! Dude, you are in Stan aren't you. God, you are such an asshole" Kyle said furiously.

"What are you talking about Kyle, you were like the first to know" Craig said, also started to get confused. "Hey hon, can you do me a favour and let me and Kyle talk for a bit. I will meet you at your family's coffee shop in exactly an hour so do not worry about it" like a sad puppy Tweek just gave Craig a look and slowly stood and walked out of the room but not before giving him another look.

After a few moments of silence "okay, what the fuck you two, Stan is in here screaming his lungs out and you are acting like a dumbass" Craig said no showing an emotion at all except in his voice that showed he was clearly irritated.

Kyle explained to Craig about all the details, them doing the project, fan fiction, the beam.

"Oh my god, it was fan fiction. What the hell is it? What power does it hold? What are we going to do?" Kyle said awestruck.

"No, what are you going to do; you two are the ones knee deep in shit. I'm fine so this is not my problem" Craig said bluntly standing up and leaving the room.

"This is your problem," Kyle said thinking up a quick lie, "Stan might try and -and hurt himself if he doesn't understand so you need to help us- I mean him understand the situation." _Craig didn't know the Stan that had come with me so why should he not believe what I am saying it true _Kyle rationalized.

A slight sigh of emotion that could have possibly been of fear crossed Craig's face, but only for an instant. "Damn it okay, I'll talk to Stan later and we will work this whole

mess out. Alright, now leave me alone runt, I have a date"

"That's gross dude" Kyle said in disgust at what his best friend's body was saying.

"Don't call me dude. I am not your buddy Stan. And if you think that is gross, I can tell you all the rated R detail of what you two love birds were doing last night." Craig finished with a smirk. The only remark that he got from Kyle was a deep red blush.

"see ya later, runt" Craig said pushing Kyle out the bedroom door.

"wait, when is-" SLAM! Went the door in Kyle's face. For a moment Kyle's mind was blank until he finally thought _well what the fuck! _

Wow lot of swearing today huh? I was trying to get the right vibe of the characters in the situation at hand but I also tried to limit it as mush as possible. Anyways as I promised:

Craig and Stan split personality came from the story Split by HelloSophie – well done story but it is not done but really good.

Hoped you like the chapter and please comment : )


	3. Chapter 3

F You Fan Fiction

Chapter 3: Oh Jeez!

After 5 minute of continuous knocking by Kyle Craig reluctantly gave clothes to him but not before giving him the once over.

"You are such an asshole Craig" Kyle yelled, blushing feverously quickly putting the clothes not even noticing what they looked like.

"Yeah, yeah I have heard this all before. See you later" Stan said in a monotonous voice that creeped Kyle out. Then for the second time in the last half hour Kyle's super best friend slammed the door in his face.

"Well screw you Craig" said Kyle breathless from anger.

"You did last night" Craig laughed nasally. For the umpteenth time this morning Kyle blushed as he exited the house, whiched seemed to be Stan's, into the unknown world. As he passed by the mirror in the shop he out a glance at what he was wearing.

"What the hell?" Kyle squealed. He was wearing the tightest black pants he had ever seen. _How the hell did I ever get these on_? He asked himself as his eyes continued upward seeing the plain white tee stick to his slender but muscular frame. Then he noticed his face. His eyes were vibrant green and his Jew-fro had disappeared and his red was layered and accented all his features in all the right ways. His skin was milky white and his eye lashes were long. Just about everything about his was perfect even his nose. A light smile drifted onto his face, which made him even more beautiful, but it was quickly replaced with a scowl as the man he loathed tumbled towards him.

_In the poorest part of south park _

"ahhhhhhhh" Butter's screamed, as he saw a handsome young blond sleeping beside him. " Oh jeez , I am going to get grounded for this…" butter's frantically looking around trying to get oriented. Not knowing what to do he gingerly poked the shoulder of the sleeping boy. "umm ex.. excuse me mis.. mister umm … where am I?" Butter's said now noticing that his voice was higher than usual.

" Buttercup, what's the matter you still half asleep" the stranger muffled into his pillow. At once Butters knew who is was.

"Oh jeez… it is just you Kenny. You had me all worried. Shucks I thought I was going to get grounded. And don't call me buttercup okay it's weird"

Kenny looked up at butter's with his blue eyes gleaming with sadness. Butters was shocked but how much older Kenny looked.

"But you have been my buttercup since we were twelve" Kenny's eyes locked onto Butters making him feel like a thousand butterflies were fluttering inside his stomach. "You have been my girlfriend for so long and-." All the butterflies died instantly causing Butters stomach to sink.

"Wait a second I'm not a girl and you know that, if I was a girl I wouldn't have a wiener" to verify what he was his hand slipped beneath the covers and besides noticing that he was naked. Butters also noticed he was missing something very important…

Butters face went blank for a moment. His innocent brain trying to figure out what he was touching until the light bulb went off inside his head.

"GAHHHH! What the heck is going on? AHHH" the shocked Kenny was suddenly glad for the out burst because Butters suddenly stood up show all the right curves in all the right place to her alleged boyfriend.

"Oh gosh, oh jeez, I am going to be grounded, I gotta find someone. I need help, what is happening." Realization came to his face as he looked at the smiling Kenny. "Kenny! How are you so fine with this? I am a girl and you are old and and …" this was all Butters could take. She burst into tears shocking Kenny and he frantically crawled over to her and tried to sooth her saying "it okay, did you have a nightmare? I am here"

"No it not okay" Butters sobbed. "I am a boy. But now I am not. And now you acting that you are okay with this. And we are both naked. And now I am a giiiirrrrrrrlllll" Butters finished sniffling his incoherent sentence.

An emotion that was becoming the norm in South Park, shock, was across Kenny's face as he pulled Butters into a tight hug.

"hush, it going to be okay," Kenny cooed "it must have been a really scary nightmare, but it is going to be okay" Butters felt safe in Kenny's over protective hug but his words hurt worst than a ninja star to the eye, which Butters knew first hand about.

"no, no, no" Butters said, "this is all wrong, I am really sorry about this Kenny but I really got to be going, this is was to messed up for me." As she snatched some clothes off the ground, hysterical pulled them on as she exited them the room. Butters was soon followed by the vexed Kenny. Neither of them knowing the true horrors of the situation.

**Nice huh… a new chapter I am planning on adding one more couple but so far we have are: **

**Style **

**Creek **

**Bunny**

**Anyways, I love all the stories on fan fiction but I thought this would be interesting. I think I am kinda poking fun at both South Park and fan fiction. What do you think? I would love to hear what you think no matter if it is one word or a hundred. I love butters so I just had to add him into the story. Lastly I do not know what to do with Cartman. I am seriously dead brained for him so I need your help. No joke. So PM or something. Kay? Thanks ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

F You Fan Fiction

Chapter 4: Blarg!

Butters walked through the familiar streets of South Park crying. _Aww shucks _Butters thought _why does this always have to happen to me. I bet its because I dressed like a girl that once. I told Stan and the guys that something bad would happen but would them listen to me. No sir! And now look at me. I am going to be grounded when my parents find out! _As Butters thoughts continued in that fashion he didn't even notice a pretty crimson hair boy until it was too late.

_**CRASH!**_

"Oh sorry, miss I didn't see you there" the boy said absent minded. Butters started to sniffled. Why did this boy have to remind him of his problems? A look of horror and annoyance crossed the boy's face _damn it now I made a girl cry, can this day get any worst_ Kyle thought to himself.

"ummm, miss did you hurt yourself, do you need some help up" Kyle said trying to be a gentleman but all this cause was another outburst of tears.

"Stop calling me miss, I am a mister even though I am not one now, shucks, now I am talking to strangers. I am so going to get double grounded now" another sob came from the terrified girl. A confused Kyle just sat there and listen to the girl ramble on and on and just as he was about to leave he said something interesting. "Then Kenney called me Buttercup and I didn't have a wiener"

" What? Wait a second, Butters? is that you I mean the you I know uh, crap… it me Kyle the Kyle… from our um universe. Me and Stan got brought here too, wait it is you right, shit I thought I was unlucky, but you got turned into a girl, a bloody girl. Shit dude" Kyle said relived to have finally found someone who had gone through the same experience as him.

"Kyle is that really you" Butters sniffled. "Why is this happening to us?"

"I don't know butters I just don't know"

AT THE TWEAK CAFÉ

**Craig- Let. Me. The. Hell. Out. Of. Here.**

_Stop being such a pussy_, Craig though to Stan.As Craig enjoyed the date with Tweak to the best of his ability with a little puke in the back of his mind yelling.

Stan was officially grossed out. For the last half an hour all he had seen was Craig and Tweak, who were supposed to be best friend, flirt and kiss each other. It was making him sick. Stan saw everything that Craig did and heard everything and felt everything too and it was not making him happy. So when Stan started to fell the butterflies that were in Craig's stomach, he did what he always did…

"Blarg-the fuck is going on" Craig vomited.

"Arg- Craig are you okay, are you that sickened to be with me" Tweak said starting to get misty eyed.

"no it's Stan," Craig said wiping the vomit from his mouth.

**Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you I vomit when my stomach flips. And since our stomach did. You vomited. Sorry I forgot to tell you… **Stan sneered.

"God damn it" Craig cursed. "We are going to fix this NOW" come on Tweak, let's find Kyle and straighten out this whole damn mess"

Yeha yeah I know. Why is this chapter so short well I wanted to update fast and

Sorry for never updating. I had lots of chemistry but now that the semester is over I have no homework. Sorry about all the swearing from Craig but it felt natural so I went with it. So tell me how I did and as a little treat to you I will be trying to post a new chapter by Monday… or sooner if I get some comments. 


End file.
